Ami
Ami Brayman is a trained gymnast with very severe diabetes. He is best friends with Jordan. He is played by Zachary Middleton. Personality Ami is a kind and loyal character and prankster along with his best friend Jordan whom he went to France with him in series 2. He is a trained gymnast and on multiple occasions has helped The Sparticles by using his gymnast abilities to acquire hard to reach items. Appearance He has black curly hair and wears a blue sports jacket, jeans and a pair of trainers, and tan skin. He first appeared underground on a school trip with Reese, Callum, Sadiq and Jordan. Plot Series One The Disappearance Ami was first introduced in the show with Jordan, Reese, Sadiq, and Callum. Ami goes with them after the adults have disappeared and travel to a local supermarket. Ami suggests the idea to grab as much as they can and race to the checkout. After almost winning, {coming in second, (not counting Reese)}, they go to take money from the cash register. They encounter Kat and get chewed out by her for taking money. Sadiq throws the money in the air and makes the point that they can do whatever they want, without money. After Kat reminds them that they have to find their family, Jordan says he needs to pick up his brother, Jeffrey, and Sadiq offers to drive. After finding Jeff and getting him his medicine, Ami uses an insulin pen, revealing that he is diabetic. Reese checks the security cameras and it is revealed that at 11:11, all the adults have gone. Ami suggests that they are on a reality TV show, but the rest of the group quickly shoot the idea down. They leave the school and go to Sadiq's house. When they arrive, they meet Sadiq's sister, Frankie, and her babysitter Tia. Callum's gang stops in their neighbourhood and are breaking cars and robbing homes. Sadiq's group sneaks away and finds a sign for a hotel named "City Hotel". Ami asks if they have become a gang, but Sadiq ignores the question. Many other groups of people have this idea, but Sadiq's group is the first to get there and when the others are seen coming to the hotel, Sadiq makes everybody lock the doors so nobody can get in. Ami and Jordan find the keys and lock the extra doors. The episode ends with them all wondering what to do next. The Invasion For Ami, the episode starts off with him making a way-too-burnt piece of bread. He accidentally trips and his bread falls into Jordan. After being insulted by him, Jordan takes a shot, telling him that his pancakes have delicious crunchy eggshells. The Message (To be added) The Quest (To be added) Ami laughed at Tia who fell into the mud, then he is boiling and he's eating an ice cream and he fells. The Funfair The tribe find a funfair on the quest and take a peak in. Reese first sees Muna and Ami, Holly and Jordan get stuck on a ride. Jordan passes out and Reese concentrates her powers on stopping the ride. Muna shows up and stops the ride. Meanwhile, Kat and Sadiq find the generator and turn it off. Muna gets there first, but Holly, Kat and Sadiq deny it. Reese tries in a psychic box and keeps tying it until she finds a ticket with a postcode written on the back. The Big Freeze The Big Freeze Ami along with Jordan and Holly get locked in a "freezer" while Kat it working on a simulation. The three spend most of the episode inside freezing almost to death. Sadiq, Kat and Reese spent most of the episode working an effort to save Ami, Jordan and Holly until Sadiq takes a big risk in order to save his friends. The Water Rats He temporarily joined a tribe of girls living in a canal boat called the water rats in 'The Water Rats' but returns to The Sparticles when he discovers their 'Battles' are merely games. He uses his gymnastic skills to advantage when he hangs upside down from a rope to rescue a key to the canal lock. The Unsuitables Jordan is taken by the supposedly normal students at an extremely posh boarding school. The others aren't sure whether Jeremy has decided to stay but Ami convinces them that he wouldn't leave them The Harvest When on the way to the Quantum Nexus, just before they were there Ami's medicine was set on fire so they were given some medicine from one of the hospitals. After that they were heading past a village, but Ami had not been eating properly and with his diabetes he was becoming very ill. The Sparticles were stealing food for Ami and got caught. They were told to leave and never come back but they were able to take the food with them. The Fallout (To be added) The Hot Zone Ami decodes a message that the adults manage to send them through a time hole The Emergency He nearly dies because he did not have his insulin, and then again because Kat nearly gave him an overdose. Later, he tries to jump from the roof of a truck to another truck beside it, but falls in between the two and is trapped by a dog. Reese recues him by distracting the dog with a toy she found earlier. The Sparticle Project (To be added) Series Two The Stone Head Ami is mentioned to have gone to France on a yacht along with Jordan after neither could handle working in the clinic with Tia, Jeffrey or Liam, which means his last appearance was in the Sparticle Project. Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Questers